Surgical instruments and equipment, when used, inevitably pick up amounts of bio-burden on them after being employed in operations on humans or animals. The definition of instruments includes ridged and flexible scopes, laparoscopic instruments, trays and anything that gets soiled with body fluids which result in them having varying amounts of bio-burden on them after being so used. The body fluids, such as blood, lipids and synovial fluids from joints, form an adhesive like bond to the items used during surgeries and animal processing or operations. As these fluids dry, the adhesive like bonds get stronger and the fluids get harder to dissolve using ordinary cleaning methods. The adhesive like bond becomes too strong to break for normal detergents which contain only surfactants and inorganic reagents because routine detergents are chemically and physically unable to dissolve or react with many body fluids. The chemical structures of these detergents do not allow them to react with body fluids without the body fluids first being changed by other chemicals like enzymes. Enzymes like protease and amylase break these body fluids down by the chemical reaction called hydrolysis which also breaks down their adhesive bond to the items the fluids are adhered to. When broken down in this manner, body fluids become more soluble in surfactants and can then be washed away.